1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-driven steering assist apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motor-driven steering assist apparatus of a buggy vehicle or the like, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-46790 (patent document 1), there is a structure which is interposed between a steering wheel and a tire wheel side steering member, which assists steering force applied to the steering wheel by a driver on the basis of a torque generated by an electric motor.
In the motor-driven steering assist apparatus described in the patent document 1, a piping system applied to a hydraulic motor becomes complicated so as to deteriorate mounting characteristics. A hydraulic pump and a tank are required so as to make the structure large in size and heavy in weight.